Chance Meetings
by Pirotess666
Summary: The boys meet and sparks fly. Enemies turn into lovers. Four couples are born. YAOI fanfic.


**Title:** Chance Meetings

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Lemon

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**  
1. This is an **yaoi** story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description.  
2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations.

**Reviews:**  
Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer:****  
**I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

* * *

Schuldig left the bar. He wasn't drunk. As a matter of fact he made it a rule never to get drunk. It would mean the loss of his control and all those thoughts would invade his mind. He sighed. Life was boring. He needed to have some fun.

He stopped suddenly. He caught a mind that was somewhat familiar. He grinned. Yohji Kudou. What a delight. He followed the thin trail until he arrived at a dark alley.

The ex-Weib was delivering a man to the police. When everyone had gone away he leaned against the wall of the alley and drew out a cigar.

Schuldig watched the slender man. He was dressed with a pair of leather pants, so tight they looked like his second skin, and combat boots. The only thing covering his chest was a fishnet shirt that even from this distance he could see his nipples.

*Nice outfit*

Yohji looked around and saw no one but that irritating nasal voice was familiar.

*Not bad for a Weib*

'Schwarz!' He wiped around again and drew wire from his watch. 'Where the hell are you?'

'Here.'

Through narrowed eyes Yohji watched Schuldig approach. It was as though these last three years hadn't passed for the Schwarz member. He remained the same. A shaggy mane of orange hair controlled by a white band on his brow with his sunglasses perched on the top of his head. He was long and slender and the only clothes he showed were his boots. The rest was covered with a long trench coat that reached his ankles.

'What the hell do you want?'

He shrugged. 'A little entertainment. I'm bored.'

'Then get a life.' He groaned when a stab of pain hit his head. 'You bastard. Can't you take the truth?'

'And what do you know about the truth?' He smirked. 'I can get it out of your head if I wanted to.'

He sneered. 'Of course you could. But that's how you do everything isn't it? You just take. You force and rape other people's minds for whatever pleasure that gives you.'

'So?'

He sighed and let the wire go back to his watch. 'Do you really want to fight Schuldig?'

Schuldig cocked his head to the side. 'I don't know. I just felt your mind and decided to see what you were doing.'

'Then leave to some other day whatever you've got planned. I've got a date.'

Schuldig entered his mind and got the image of a redheaded man. He lifted an eyebrow. 'You like men?'

He blushed. Heavily. 'Get out of my mind.'

'And redheads too.' He grinned. 'Do you think I'm gorgeous like that other man? Being a redhead and all.'

'It's not the same shade of red.'

And Schuldig got the image of Aya. A very naked Aya having a shower. 'That's why you like redheads? Because of Aya?'

He snarled. 'Not your damn business.' He pushed past him and went into the street.

Schuldig followed him. 'Did you ever try your luck with him?'

He sighed. 'What's it to you?'

He shrugged. 'I've got nothing else to do. Like I said before I'm bored.'

Yohji hesitated. 'I kissed him once.'

'Oh?'

He laughed. 'Aya just punched me and told me never to touch him again. That was the day before we defeated you.' He shrugged. 'I haven't seen him since.'

'Kind of normal. That bastard is sexless.'

'No he isn't. He just doesn't like men.' He sighed. 'I didn't like men either…not until I met him. He's just so beautiful. If it weren't for his clothes I would say he looked like a woman. He's the best-looking person I've ever met.'

'Sounds like you just want his body.'

He shook his head. 'Oh no. I want it all. Body, heart and soul.'

Schuldig didn't say anything. Yohji stopped in front of a bar. 'My date is here.' He hesitated. 'Well…see you.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You want to see me again?'

'No! It was just an expression.'

'Right.' He looked at the bar and smirked. 'Seems like your date has plans for you.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Do you know what kind of bar this is?' Yohji shook his head. 'I could just let you find out but I'm feeling generous. This is a gay bar.'

He blinked. 'Oh.'

'Yes, oh. Everything is allowed there. People have sex in plain view.'

'I don't believe you.'

He shrugged. 'That's your problem.' He grinned and slapped his butt sending him blushing inside the bar. The red grinned. Kudou was funny and much more easy to embarrass than he had thought. He followed the other man inside.

Schuldig observed Yohji with the other redhead. He could read on his body language alone that he didn't like his date. And he most definitely didn't like this bar. It must have been years since Yohji had blushed but the first image he got was of men dancing and making out and a couple having sex against a wall where everyone could see them. Schuldig could read in the thoughts of Yohji's date that the man thought himself extremely lucky to be with someone as gorgeous as Yohji. He was wondering if the man was as big as his tight pants seemed to indicate.

Schuldig watched both of them get up to go to the dance floor. He observed the tall man dancing and couldn't help but feel excited. He was sin personified. His date was near climax just by watching him dance. Schuldig got up and sent the man away with a thought. He began moving behind Yohji making him aware of his presence. Then he placed his hands on Yohji's hips and pressed himself against his ass. It helped that they were both of a similar height. He felt him jerk and grabbed him harder, pressing himself more firmly against him letting the other man feel his erection.

*I want to fuck you*

Yohji gasped. He turned his head and saw a different redhead behind him. 'Schuldig.'

'The one and only.' He rotated his hips, making Yohji follow his rhythm. 'So? Do you want to or not?'

He stopped and turned the other man towards him. They could be alone on the dance floor for all he was aware of the people surrounding them.

'Why do you ask me? You could just make me do it couldn't you?'

He hesitated and then nodded. 'Yes I could but I got tired of that. Besides it isn't very pleasurable. I've got to concentrate to do that so I can't reach a complete release. Well?'

'Let's go to a table and talk.'

They got a table thanks to Schuldig and sat down on a couch. Only after they had their drinks did they begin to talk.

Yohji blushed. 'You know…I've never been with a man. The only thing I did was kiss Aya and that was it.'

Schuldig blinked. 'What? But I thought…I mean you were thinking of having sex with that fruity guy.'

He smiled. 'Fruity. Yeah I guess he is. But even before I went to dance I decided not to be with him. He's definitely not my type.' He shrugged. 'Perhaps I don't really like men. Maybe it was just Aya.'

Schuldig scooted near him. 'Want to try that theory out?'

'I don't like you. We're enemies.'

'It all ended three years ago. Both Schwarz and Weib are finished. Why should we be enemies?'

He looked at that face so close to his and blushed. Then he lifted a hand and took off the other man's glasses and band from his head and patted his hair. The hair was shaggy but soft. Nice. Why did he wear that band? He looked good this way.

'Thanks, but that keeps the hair from falling into my eyes.'

'Oh.' He hesitated and leaned towards him. 'Can I kiss you?'

Schuldig tried very hard not to smirk. 'Of course. I kind of suggested that didn't I?'

He blushed and placed his lips over the one's of the other man. He moved tentatively at first feeling surprised by his lips softness. Then he opened his mouth and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip asking permission to enter. Schuldig granted it. Yohji wrapped his arms around his waist pulling the man into his lap while Schuldig held on to his shoulders.

Yohji groaned. He felt good. Tasted good. He plunged into Schuldig mouth, exploring its recesses, building a passion between them until their hips were straining towards each other.

Schuldig was seeing stars. He couldn't feel anything else but Yohji's kiss. He couldn't feel other people's thoughts or emotions, just his wonderful kiss.

Yohji broke the kiss gasping for air and looked into his eyes. 'That felt good.'

Schuldig hesitated but then he shifted on his lap, opening Yohji's pants and drawing out his erection. Then, straddling him, he shifted until his butt was on top of the other man's cock.

Yohji gasped. 'My god! You're naked underneath that trench coat!'

He grinned. 'And you don't wear underwear.'

He felt Schuldig settle on top of him and grabbed his hips. 'What do you think you're doing?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'I thought that was obvious. I'm letting you fuck me.'

He frowned. 'I always took you for a seme.'

He shrugged. 'I am…usually. It's not that I don't enjoy this position. It's just that it's a control thing. Crawford always used sex to dominate me. To subdue me. So…I prefer to be seme.'

'Crawford? You're lovers?'

'We used to be…three years ago. He thought it was a good way to control me.'

Yohji frowned. 'That's awful.'

Schuldig just grinned and pressed himself against his cock. Yohji grabbed his hips harder. 'Stop!'

He frowned feeling a little disappointed. 'You don't want to fuck me? Maybe I'm not attractive enough for you. I don't have the same shade of red right?'

He blushed. 'It's not that. I…I think you're gorgeous.' He blushed harder when Schuldig lifted an eyebrow. 'I just don't want to hurt you. I've been reading about… how to go about this and you need lubrication.'

'You've been reading about how to make love to men?'

He nodded feeling embarrassed. 'Well…I like my partners to feel pleasure. Sometimes that's more important to me than my own pleasure.'

Schuldig read the truth in his thoughts. Yohji really wanted to give him pleasure. His own pleasure came from the knowledge that he was giving others pleasure. And he caught an image of them together. He blinked. Yohji had just come up with this fantasy about making love to him on a king size bed with black silk sheets. He wanted to taste his whole body, lick him completely and then fuck him and drive him to the stars. No one had ever thought about making love to him that way. They just took what they wanted. He realised that Yohji thought of him as a human being and wanted to treat him that way. He smiled. 'That's sweet Yohji. Maybe some day I'll let you make love to me on a bed with black silk sheets.' He smirked when Yohji blushed. 'Right now I want you inside me.'

'Oh god.' He felt Schuldig press their members together and he moaned. 'Please… I'll hurt you and I don't want to hurt you. You've suffered enough.'

Schuldig stopped. 'What are you talking about?'

He hesitated. 'Crawford…he raped you didn't he?'

'What?!' His eyes shot angry sparks. 'Why the hell do you say that?'

He lifted a hand and caressed his cheek tenderly. 'It's ok. I won't hurt you.'

'Fuck you Yohji. You know nothing of me. I wasn't raped.' He tried to get off of Yohji's lap but the man held him there in a vise like grip. He sent a wave of pain to the other man making him moan. 'Let me go.'

'No. I…I'm sorry Schuldig. I didn't say that to hurt you.' He placed an arm around his waist and another on the back of his head pulling him to his body, cradling his face in the crook of his neck. 'If what I said made you angry or…something else then I'm sorry.'

Schuldig remained tense for some seconds but he sighed and snuggled against him, nuzzling his neck.

Yohji giggled lowly. 'That tickles.' He rubbed his cheek against Schuldig hair. 'You smell good. Who would ever thought that you the infamous Schuldig likes to snuggle?' He felt him tense. 'Don't stop. I like to snuggle too…and I also like people snuggling to me. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.'

Schuldig lifted his head. 'Warm and fuzzy?'

He blushed. 'Well…yeah.'

He smirked and positioned himself on top of him, pressing down. 'Fuck me right now.'

'I'll hurt you.'

'So what? I'm used to pain.'

He frowned. 'Well I'm not used to hurt my lovers.'

Schuldig smirked. 'So…you consider me your lover?'

Yohji blushed and then plunged two fingers inside in his drink. Shifting a little he opened his legs making Schuldig part his even more, opening him farther to give him better access to his entrance. He touched one of his fingers to his entrance and looking into his eyes plunged one inside the redhead.

Schuldig held his breath when he felt Yohji move his finger inside him. The other man found his prostate making him moan and then…emptiness. He watched as Yohji once again dipped his fingers inside his drink and shook his head in rueful amusement. 'Now your drink is ruined.'

'I'll order another.'

And this time he entered him with two fingers, splaying them to stretch the redhead.

Schuldig head dropped to Yohji's neck, sucking him there while he moaned in pleasure and his hips undulated trying to follow the rhythm of his fingers. Yohji was constantly scrapping his fingers on his prostate and he couldn't take it anymore. Sobbing with pleasure he bit his neck lightly. 'Please…oh god…I want you inside me now.'

Yohji dipped his hand on his drink again and then wetted himself. Then, very carefully he sheathed himself inside Schuldig, trembling with pleasure. He stayed still letting the other man get used to the feel of him inside him. 'You ok Schuldig?'

'Y…yes.' He lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. 'You…you feel good.'

He smiled. 'So do you. Hot. Tight. I think I'm in heaven.' His smile widened when Schuldig blushed and he leaned in to kiss him.

His kiss followed the movements of his body, long slow trusts to build their pleasure until it exploded in pure unadulterated passion and he sped his rhythm, harder, faster until they came screaming their pleasure and each other name's.

Yohji's head fell back to the couch and Schuldig fell on his chest while both of them stayed gasping. Yohji blinked and noticed several men smirking at them and he blushed. 'Damn!'

Schuldig lifted his head. 'What?'

'I…I'm not used to public sex. I don't like to think that these men watched us doing it.'

'Ashamed of me?'

'No! Just…I think sex should be a private thing.'

He smirked. 'Ah yes. The black silk sheets.'

Yohji hesitated. 'Do…do you want to go to my place?'

He turned serious. 'This was just a one time thing Yohji. That's it.'

'I see.'

Schuldig sighed. He read his thoughts and knew that he didn't feel any pain by his rejection. Just…regret. The man really wanted to be with him. And he had felt…good. Unlike the times when he had sex with other people he hadn't been able to feel Yohji's thoughts. No invasion of his mind…just pleasure. Pure white-hot pleasure. He wanted it again. He thought that he could become addicted to it. He squeezed his inner muscles feeling Yohji still deeply inside him.

Yohji jerked and began to get hard again. 'Don't do that. It feels too good.'

'Really?' He squeezed again and grinned when Yohji moaned.

Yohji was seeing stars but then he saw the grin on Schuldig and stopped him. He grabbed his hips and lifted him off himself. He got up and buttoned himself up. Then he looked down at an amazed Schuldig. 'I'm not a toy for you to play with.'

He turned and left. Schuldig watched him go hardly believing that it was happening. It had never happened before. They liked fucking him too much to leave him.

'Don't be so sad honey I'll make you feel better.'

Schuldig looked around and saw himself surrounded by three men. _Stupid fucks. They have no idea what is about to happen to them._ But then something strange happened. He couldn't concentrate enough to hurt them. They turned him around on the couch and lifted his trench coat. He was about to fight them when two of them held his arms and the other thrusted inside his body. He whimpered. He felt himself tear a little but thanked god for the fact that he was already wet from Yohji's come so the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. But they where rough and several took their turns on him. He had never felt as dirty as he felt right now. After Yohji's gentle loving he could feel nothing else but dirtied by their hands. Other men just looked and smirked and Schuldig could tell that they were waiting for their turn. Others turned their heads disgusted with it. Schuldig closed his eyes and for the first time in many years he cried.

Yohji punched a wall and hurt his hand in the process. Damn! Why did Schuldig have to be that way? Why couldn't he behave like a normal human being?

'That's it! I'm going to show him what it means to be normal. Maybe he just needs someone to show him what it's like to lo…' He blinked. He almost said love. _He must have messed up with my mind. The bastard!_

Yohji entered the bar and went to their couch. Several men were surrounding it and he paled when he saw Schuldig leaning against the couch and a man thrusting inside him. _The whore…I was gone for about twenty minutes and he's already letting others fuck him._ He frowned. That was strange. He said that he preferred to be top. He looked at the point where his body and the other man's met and paled in rage when he saw blood. Blood. _He said he was used to pain didn't he?_ But then he saw tears. Tears and blood. Yohji saw red and punched the man that was thrusting inside him to the ground. Without thinking he snapped his neck effectively killing him. The others cried out in panic and took several steps back, fear in their eyes. Schuldig turned his head to look at him. 'Yo…Yohji?!'

He pressed his lips together and said nothing. Carefully he picked up the redhead and cradled him against his body. Schuldig's head fell against his shoulder and he hid his face on his neck. 'Take me out of here…please.'

Yohji did has he was told. They were just a couple of blocks away from his house and he walked them there, feeling, through his fishnet shirt, his skin getting wet with Schuldig's tears.

He opened the door to his house and gently placed Schuldig on his couch. He went to his bathroom and efficiently prepared a bath. Then he went to his living room and began stripping Schuldig. He took off his boots and socks but when he went to the belts that closed the red's trench coat a hand stopped him.

'Don't.'

'Shush. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking your clothes so I can give you a bath.'

'I can bath myself.'

He shook his head. 'No you can't.' He looked at those sad eyes. 'Trust me. I will not hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you.'

Schuldig hesitated and let go of Yohji's hand. He closed his eyes as he felt the coat being stripped from him until he was completely naked.

'The hell?!' Yohji looked at a perfect body marred by recent bruises and old injuries. He knew some scars had been made by a whip others were knife wounds. 'How? I know we weren't responsible for all this scars.'

He smiled. 'None of you Weib ever left me a scar.'

'Then…good god! Your friends?'

'I want to take that bath now Yohji.'

He hesitated and then nodded. He picked him up and went to the bathroom. When he got there he placed Schuldig gently on the bathtub and began washing him carefully with a sponge. He washed his hair and his body. Gritting his teeth he wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him against his body.

'You're getting wet.'

'Don't care.'

He washed his back and legs and hesitantly came up to wash his buttocks. He felt Schuldig tense and his arm became firmer while the other with the sponge became gentler.

'Stop it. This is humiliating.'

'No it's not. If it was someone else…someone you despised it would be but not with me. I have to clean you.' He sighed. 'I'm liking doing this as much as you Schuldig. Please let me finish.'

Schuldig just lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck. 'If you really have to do this then hurry.'

His arms descended from Schuldig waist to his butt and separated his cheeks while with the sponge he cleaned him of the blood and dried seed that clung to him.

When he was finished he sighed relieved and picked him up again wrapping him in a large towel drying him up. He went to his bedroom and tucked him under the covers. Then he went to his private bathroom and opened the medical cabinet. He took out a jar of salve and went back to him.

Yohji hesitated and then sighed. 'I have a salve to put on you. Will you let me?'

Schuldig voice sounded tired. 'What will you do if I don't?'

'I won't…but this will help you. Believe me I know.'

'Fine. What's one more humiliation?'

Yohji caressed his wet hair. 'It won't be humiliation. Think of me as a doctor, not a lover.'

'I already gave you my permission didn't I?'

He sighed and pulled the covers down exposing Schuldig body. He plunged two fingers inside the bowl and they came up with a green slippery ointment. He separated his cheeks with a hand while with the other he touched a finger to his entrance, spreading it around his hole. He wetted his fingers again on the salve and hesitated before continuing. 'I have to…this will hurt. You understand what I'm telling you?'

'Yes…just go on. The sooner you finish it the better.'

He took a deep breath and slid his finger inside, slowly and gently, working it inside his body.

Schuldig moaned and was glad when the other man apologized. It was better that Yohji thought he felt pain not pleasure.

Yohji repeated the procedure several more times until sighing in relieve he finished and pulled up the covers tucking him in.

Yohji went to the bathroom and took a bath. Then he went back to his room, naked, and slid next to Schuldig pulling the red's body to his.

Schuldig tensed when he felt a naked body spoon his, the man's groin cradled against his butt. 'What the hell?'

'Shush…it's me. Go to sleep Schuldig.' He pushed the man's hair aside and gave him a tender kiss on his neck. 'I'll hold you through the night.'

Schuldig hesitated and when Yohji placed an arm beneath his head pulling him closer to his body he sighed closing his eyes. It was the first time in years, more precisely since he was a child, that he felt so safe.

Schuldig opened his eyes and the memories of what happened yesterday came to him in a rush. He must have moved during sleep because Yohji's chest was now his pillow instead of his arm. He had a leg between Yohji's, touching his groin…and he could feel just how happy the man was. He lifted his head to see a smile grace the man's lips. Schuldig lifted an eyebrow and very gently entered his mind. He blushed a fiery red. Yohji was dreaming of them on a black silk sheet bed and the man was doing things to Schuldig body. Schuldig never though that anyone would be willing to do that to him. To love him so completely. To think exclusively of his pleasure before his own. Yohji was amazing.

Yohji snapped open his eyes ending the wonderful dream he was having. He was greeted with the vision of surprised green eyes. He smiled lazily. 'Good morning Schuldig.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Good morning to you too.' He shifted his leg rubbing him and drawing a moan of pleasure from him. 'You seem to be in good spirits.'

His smile died. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'Well...after…last night…I…it's just a morning thing.'

He smirked. 'You were dreaming of me.'

He blushed. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry?! I was just thinking of letting you do all those things to me.'

'Schuldig…'

'Yes?'

He shook his head. 'You've just suffered an enormous trauma. I will not add to it by… by…'

'Making love to me? Because that's what you were dreaming, not having sex but making love.'

He blushed. 'I…well…I…'

'And I did not mess with your mind.' He grinned and hesitated. 'I…wouldn't mind if you showed me what it's like to love someone.'

'Schuldig…'

'Don't you want to?'

'Can't you read it in my head?'

He shook his head. 'If I wanted to I could but right now I don't want to. I'm letting you have your privacy.'

Yohji sighed. 'I…I would like to try. I'm sick of having one night stands. I want…a relationship.' He blushed. 'Can you deal with that?'

He hesitated. 'You won't…hurt me like they did last night in that bar?'

He gasped in outrage. 'Of course not! Who do you think I am?! I would never hurt you that way!'

Schuldig smiled. 'Then…let's try it out.' He shrugged. 'I don't have anything better to do anyway.'

'Well…I'm back at being a private detective. If you want to work with me…you're welcome.' He grinned. 'Have you ever dreamed of being a PI?'

He smiled and snuggled against him. 'Later. Right now I want to sleep a little bit more.'

Yohji hugged him against his body and smiled. 'Anything you want.'

Schuldig smiled wider. Incredible. Yohji had said that without any prompting from him.

Life was good.

Crawford was walking through dark alleys when a vision assaulted him. He held his temples and grimaced. He saw Aya lifting his sabre ready to kill him. He turned quickly and held the arm that was descending to kill him. With a powerful push he smashed the other man against the wall of the alley pining him effectively.

While the violet-eyed man snarled at him he smirked. 'Hello Aya. How's your sister?'

The other man jerked but was incapable of dislodging him. 'You bastard! I'm going to kill you!'

'You've been trying to do that for three years now. Your sister is leading a normal life, she has put the past behind…but you can't do that. You're still a killer.'

'I haven't killed anyone in three years!'

'Yes you have. Men that you injured died from those said injuries. Six men to be precise.' He showed his teeth in a parody of a smile. 'You're a killer through and through.' He huffed. 'Even I haven't killed in three years. I'm a businessman now. Damn good one too thanks to my "talent".'

'That's the only thing that saved you today.'

He smirked. 'Yes it was.' He leaned his face into the other man's. 'And what is going to save you tonight?'

They felt other people's presence and looked at each other. 'More of your people?'

Aya frowned. 'I was about to ask you the same.'

He frowned and both of them saw several men coming in their direction from both exits of the alley. They blocked the only two exits available. Goons.

One of them smiled showing rotting teeth. 'Just look at the lovers, boys.' He eyed them up and down. 'Damn pretty aren't they? Especially the redhead.'

Crawford saw Aya pale and felt him shudder against his body. It was then that he realised how intimately pressed they were. When Aya widened his eyes he realised that he was aware of his body as well. Their chests were pressed together, he had a leg between Aya's legs against his groin and the other man's leg was in the same position as his. Crawford saw a blush form in Aya's cheeks and smirked. He pressed their groins and rubbed. He heard the other man gasp and awaken against him.

'Feeling happy Aya?'

He growled. 'Shut up.' He looked at the men that were surrounding them. 'We have to deal with them.'

'I'm not turning my back on you Aya. I want to live. I bet that you're willing to die by their hands if that meant that you would be able to kill me.' He leaned further until he spoke against his ear, his warm breath making the other man shiver. Crawford felt Aya's reaction to his body and smirked. 'There's something worse than death Aya. Those men will use you, fuck you until you're raw and then sell you to a brothel. You'll be a sex slave, something to be used by anyone as they see fit.'

Aya looked at the men and shuddered when he saw several of them rubbing their groins, smiling at him. One had his cock out and was pumping himself. 'Good god!'

'Yes…that's correct Aya. Pray to god. Ask him to die before something like I said happens to you.'

He drew away from the redhead and pulled out his gun. 'Who will be the first to die?' A vision hit him and he shot against a man that was drawing his gun. After that hell broke loose. Back to back Crawford and Aya fought like the assassins they were. They killed with a cold-blooded efficiency until all men lay dead or had run away.

Aya's breathing was hard and he had several cuts on his body. He was bruised and battered and completely exhausted. He turned towards Crawford, his sabre ready, and watched the man compose his suit. Although he could tell that Crawford was tired, he didn't have a single cut on him, a single bruise.

He snarled. 'Now I'm going to kill you, you bastard!'

Crawford didn't lift a finger. He tucked his gun inside his suit and waited. Aya launched himself at him but before his sabre touched him he passed away of pure exhaustion. With a hand Crawford held him before he hit the ground and with the other he caught the sword. He huffed and threw Aya across his shoulder. He planned to have fun with the redheaded man before finishing him.

Aya woke up to the feeling of someone cleaning him. His eyes snapped open and focused on Crawford. 'Crawford! You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!'

'Really?! How?'

It was then that Aya realised the situation he was in. He was tied naked to a bed in a spread eagle position. Crawford had been cleaning his cuts and patching them up. He felt several bandages on his back and assumed that he had already taken care of that. He blushed when he felt the wet cloth cleaning him near his groin and then his cock. 'What the hell are you doing?!'

He smirked. 'What does it look like? I'm having fun with you. Welcome to my home. I'm sure you'll like it here.' He began taking off his clothes until he was naked.

Aya closed his eyes and turned his head away but not before he caught a glimpse of the man. He was perfect. He heard a low chuckle. 'What?!'

'Did you like what you saw?'

He blushed when he realised that the man was completely naked. 'I hate you.'

He shrugged. 'Maybe that's true. But it doesn't stop you from loving my body.'

'Go to hell.' He struggled to no avail. 'Release me.'

Crawford grinned. 'Why should I? You're in such a delicious position.' He climbed onto the bed kneeling next to him. 'Such a yummy feast.' With a hand he began caressing Aya's chest stroking his nipples turning them into hard rose buds. 'It would appear that you like this.'

His hand began descending and stopped before he reached Aya's groin. He smirked when he saw that the red's cock was hard and throbbing. He knelt between his legs and nudged his entrance. Crawford watched Aya grit his teeth and knew the man was feeling pain. He frowned when he noticed his waning erection. He wanted to make his enemy come. He stretched and opened the nightstand drawing out a bottle. He coated his fingers on the oil and touched them to Aya's entrance. He grinned at the man's scared look and plunged one finger inside. Without the least bit of gentleness he stretched him and made him wet. Crawford did the same with his cock and then plunged inside the other man. He heard Aya's grunt of pain and snarled when he noticed that the other man's cock was completely soft. He pistoned his hips always trying to hit his prostate but the man remained soft until he came. Crawford fell on Aya gasping for air.

Practically growling he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

_What the hell has gone wrong? Schuldig liked even when I didn't use lube._ _Maybe he was a virgin although I saw him and Yohji kissing on a vision._ He grinned. _Anyway he sure was tight. Hot. Maybe I should give it another go._ He frowned._ Or maybe he's one of those who like preliminaries. Can't really understand why. The fuck is the only thing that gives real pleasure._

He was about to return to the room when a vision hit him. Before he had time to do anything, something hit his head and everything went black.

Crawford blinked and adjusted his vision. He didn't see well without his glasses. His eyes widened when he saw Aya knelt between his legs and that he was in the same position the redheaded man had been except his legs were parted wider because they were bent. He was completely exposed to his view. He pulled the ropes for several seconds scraping his wrists and making no progress.

'I made sure you wouldn't be able to loosen them up like I did.' His eyes were fiery and angry. Cruel would be the right word. 'Now what do you think I should do to you after what you did to me?'

He snarled. 'I'll kill if you so much as touch me. I will not allow anyone inside me. No one at all!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'So…you're a virgin? I mean…you've never had your ass pounded?' He grinned in a feral way when he blushed. 'Me too…until you came along.' He placed his hands on Crawford's knees and looked at his groin. 'I think you should know what it feels like don't you?'

Crawford paled. 'Go to hell. Do you think that's torture to me?'

'Honestly…yes.' He cocked his head to the side. 'You're a leader. It's a question of control. Leaders don't get fucked. They fuck the others.'

'You've had your ass pounded. I saw you and Yohji kissing on a vision and that guy isn't a uke.'

His eyes flared. 'He kissed me all right…without my permission.'

He laughed. 'Permission?! Why should he ask permission? You liked it.'

'No I did not. I don't like men.'

Crawford smirked. 'Of course you don't but then again you don't like women either.'

Aya snarled. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

He shrugged. 'Schuldig used to say that you were sexless. The only passionate bone your body possessed was reserved for the kill.'

Aya narrowed his eyes at him and cruelly shoved two fingers inside the other man. Not expecting it Crawford grunted in pain and tried to move away. He hissed when another finger was added.

'Doesn't it feel good you bastard? Isn't this what you like?'

'I put lube on you.'

'You hurt me as much as I'm hurting you now.'

He looked up the length of the older man until he reached his face. There was no denying it. Crawford was handsome. He smirked when he noticed the grimace of pain on Crawford's face. 'Isn't this the way you treat all your lovers? Just because you put lube doesn't mean that you're not hurting them. Not unless you're gentle with them.'

Aya wanted to possess this creature. He was completely opened to his view and he longed for another part of his body to be where his fingers were. _I've never been with anyone. Yohji's kiss…it was my first. Why shouldn't I loose my virginity with Crawford? I'll kill him afterwards anyway._ He looked at the man's eyes and then at his fingers. _But I'll hurt him._ He frowned. _He seemed to be real angry when I wasn't hard anymore. Maybe he was thinking the same as I'm thinking. Humiliate your enemy by making him want this. Beg to be fucked. So…let's make him want this and beg._

He took out his fingers and looked at them and then at Crawford's entrance relieved that he didn't see any blood. He leaned to Crawford until his body was flush with the older man's and turning the man's head to the other side he began kissing his neck softly.

'What are you doing?!'

Aya smiled against his neck and licked it. 'I'm doing whatever I want to do with your body.'

For the next several minutes he licked, sucked and kissed Crawford's neck, ears and collarbone. He found out that he was really enjoying himself by being able to do what he wanted with the older man especially when the things he did made him squirm. He began descending and he licked a nipple making Crawford jerk. With a hand he rubbed a nipple while with his mouth he suckled on the other. When he finished and began descending, Crawford was hard and panting. Which was great since he could see the flush of shame on the man's cheeks and the fact that he refused to make eye contact with him only made Aya bolder. He plunged his tongue inside the man's navel while his hands descended and began caressing his inner thighs.

'Stop! That's enough!'

Aya lifted his head and smirked at him. 'Is it?'

He snarled. 'Just fuck me and finish this.'

'But that's what I plan to do…after I taste you.'

Crawford whimpered and let his head fall against the mattress. He strained against his bounds trying to break free or just forget the pleasure but he couldn't escape either way. He gasped in pleasure when Aya licked his head and then proceeded to suck him enthusiastically. He sucked him hard but remained gentle giving him only pleasure never pain. When he began sucking his balls and pulling them into his mouth he couldn't help but moan aloud. His hips were no longer at his command. They bucked and strained towards Aya's mouth and he was sobbing in pleasure wanting release more than anything. And then he screamed in pleasure when a vision assailed him. He saw Aya's tongue enter his body, move inside him and massaging his inner walls.

Aya looked up. 'Calm down. There's more to come yet.'

'No…don't do it.'

Aya smirked. 'A vision? Interesting. You saw what I plan to do next. And I can see that you're going to like it.'

And he bent his head while lifting Crawford by his buttocks and plunged his tongue inside. The scream of pleasure from the other man made Aya impossibly hard and he enjoyed himself pleasuring the older man. He couldn't believe that he was doing this but he was…and he was enjoying himself immensely. He felt Crawford's balls tighten and knew the man was close to coming. He interrupted his ministrations and smirked when Crawford sobbed in disappointment. 'There's more to come Crawford.'

He placed lube on his fingers and carefully he inserted two on the other man's body. He wetted his entrance and stretched it and without meaning to he touched his fingers to Crawford's prostate making him scream and began to leak. He grinned wolfishly and scraped his fingers on that particular spot making the man trash against his bonds.

Aya couldn't take it anymore. He coated himself and laid on top of Crawford, his body flush with the other man's. 'Do you want me?'

Dazed eyes opened to look at him. 'Don't do this to me.'

Aya gave a little thrust against Crawford's cock. 'Answer me. Do you want me to fuck you?'

Crawford moaned. He couldn't think. He just knew that he had to come. He was so hard that he didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. 'Aya…please…'

Another thrust. 'Say it.'

He sobbed. 'Yes…please…just finish this!'

Slowly and gently Aya entered Crawford's body to the hilt. He gasped feeling pleasure the likes of which he had never felt before. The man was so hot and tight. He felt like he was touching heaven. He watched Crawford gasp and moan in pleasure and waited until he was used to the feeling of his cock inside his body. 'You feel so good.' He smirked when the other man blushed. 'It's true.'

Crawford lips trembled. He would not cry. Then Aya was thrusting inside him, always hitting his prostate; his lovemaking so gentle and sweet that he didn't realise that he was crying. He was sobbing Aya's name as if in a prayer and he couldn't stop. He came screaming the other man's name feeling such an intense orgasm that he almost fainted. In the distance he heard Aya scream his name and felt his insides being filled with his come.

Aya fell gasping against Crawford's neck. He had never thought that sex could be like this. So…so…he didn't have words for it. He lifted his head and noticed that the other man was practically unconscious. Crawford had almost fainted in pleasure. He grinned. 'That good hum?'

Crawford blinked and blushed, turning his head from him.

Aya got up and chuckled hearing Crawford moan in pleasure when he got out from inside him. 'Well…I guess this is it.' He dressed and then went to the other man, loosening his bonds a little. 'You should be able to get free now.'

'Aren't you going to kill me?' He spat looking angry.

Aya grinned. 'No. I think I'm going to let you live with the fact that you've been fucked by me and loved every minute of it. You even cried in pleasure!'

'Shut up!' He turned his head from Aya and closed his eyes. 'It wasn't like that. I couldn't possibly have liked to be fucked by you.'

'Really?!' He dipped his fingers on a pool of Crawford's come. 'Then what's this?'

His lips trembled and he bit it ruthlessly. 'Nothing.' He watched Aya lick the fingers, tasting him.

'You taste good.'

Crawford whimpered in desperation when another erection appeared.

Aya laughed. 'I guess this is a good time for me to leave. Bye Crawford. Maybe I'll kill you the next time I see you.'

He turned and left Crawford's apartment.

Crawford stood still in the middle of a dark alley. He couldn't believe that he was just standing there waiting for Aya to reach him. He felt the man behind him and turned meeting his eyes.

Aya stopped and lifted an eyebrow noticing Crawford's calm stance. He watched the other man hungry gaze and smirked. 'What's wrong Crawford? What are you waiting for?'

He blushed. 'Nothing. Well? Aren't going to try and kill me?'

He shrugged. 'That was the plan. I think these last three weeks I've given you are more than enough time don't you?'

'Just come and try to kill me Aya.'

Aya lunged himself at Crawford slamming him against a wall. He pressed their bodies together to keep the man immobile. Aya lifted his sabre and pressed its tip against his throat. 'Now what are you going to do?' He blinked when Crawford turned passion filled eyes at him. The other man pressed his hips against his and Aya felt his erection. 'So…that's why you're here. You want another go.'

Crawford licked his lips. 'I want you to fuck me. I need it so bad.'

His eyes widened. He had never expected Crawford to admit it aloud. 'What…what's wrong with you?' He released the other man and took a step back, separating their bodies. 'You…you're crazy!'

He hugged himself. 'Do you know what it's like to spend your whole life receiving only pain? And when you have the chance to inflict pain on others that's the only thing you're capable of doing?' He shuddered and tears began shining on his eyes. 'When you…fucked me I…no one had ever been so gentle to or with me. The only thing anyone had ever shown me to that day was pain and cruelty. When you touch me…I feel like crying. I can't help it.' He lifted eyes shining with tears to Aya. 'I need you to touch me that way again.'

Aya just stood there gaping at him and sheathed his saber. 'But…but…'

'Please!' He pulled the other man's body against him and hugged him tightly. 'Please do it again. You can kill me afterwards and I wouldn't mind.'

'Crawford…'

He lifted his head and blushed. 'Call me Brad.'

'I thought you hated being called that way.'

He shrugged. 'I hate Schuldig to call me that way. I wouldn't mind if you called me Brad though.'

Aya hesitated and nodded. 'And you may call me Ran. It's been a while since I've used my sister's name.'

'Ran.'

He blushed and hesitated. 'You were serious about me…doing you?'

'Oh yes!' He shifted his hips and pressed his burning erection against Aya's groin moaning with pleasure. 'Oh please fuck me.'

He looked deeply into Crawford 's eyes. 'I…I also missed it.' He blushed. 'You were the first person I've ever…been inside of. And the first to ever be inside me…although I didn't like that.'

'I'm sorry.' He hesitated. 'Then you really were a virgin?'

'Yeah so? I couldn't have done it so bad if you've come for a repeat right?'

'I loved it.' He tried hard not to smile. Apparently Aya was a little bit insecure about himself in that area. 'Do you want a repeat?'

Aya pressed his erection to Crawford's one. 'I would love it. We could go to my place. It's near here.'

He shook his head. 'I need you now.'

His eyes widened. 'Here?!'

Crawford just loosened his belt and pushed his pants and underwear down. He turned against the wall, placing his hands there for support and opened his legs. 'Fuck me here like this.'

Aya gasped watching Crawford opened before his eyes. He went near Crawford, kneeling behind him and began licking his butt.

Crawford gasped. 'What are you doing?'

'You need lubrication.'

'Oh gods…' He dug into his pocket and drew out a small bottle. 'I've brought some lube with me…but I don't mind what you're doing.'

Aya chuckled and took the small bottle. 'Confident little bastard aren't you? And I don't mind doing what I'm doing right now to you.'

And he licked, nipped and sucked his butt for several minutes making Crawford moan. Aya separated his cheeks and ran his tongue down the crack until he reached the other man's opening. He heard Crawford scream, "Yes!" before he invaded him with his tongue. For the next few minutes he pleasured Crawford, simulating the act that his body was anxious to perform, massaging his inner walls with his tongue, sucking his outer skin.

'Oh please…I need you inside me now. I'm about to come.'

Aya opened the bottle dropping oil to his fingers and inserted them into Crawford's body, stretching the other man carefully, making sure he was wet and ready to receive him. Then he pushed his trousers down and coated himself.

He fitted his body to the older man's and his cock nudged Crawford's opening. 'You ready?'

'Oh yes. Please.'

And in a smooth slow thrust Aya entered him to the hilt. He heard the other man's moan of pleasure and proceeded to drive him to heaven. He remained slow and gentle for some minutes but then Crawford squeezed his inner muscles and Aya begun pumping in longer harder thrusts. He was careful to always aim towards the man's prostate making him moan and scream in ecstasy. Finally he led both of them to paradise.

His breathing still ragged Aya got out from inside Crawford and buttoned himself up. Crawford also pulled his pants up and waited. 'Well…I guess you can kill me now hum?'

Aya hesitated. _What am I doing? Why do I want to kill him anyway? Aya is leading a normal life; she even has a boyfriend while I'm still living in the past. The Schwarz has disbanded and they have normal lives. The rest of the Weib have also carried on with their lives. Why shouldn't I? _He looked Crawford in the eyes and blushed. _I like being with him. It feels so good to make love to him. Why shouldn't I try it out? Have a relationship?_ He looked at the other man's tempting lips. _Kiss someone._

'Do you…wanna come to my house?'

Crawford's eyes widened. 'What do you mean?'

He blushed brightly red. 'If you aren't seeing anyone I…I would like to…be with you.'

'Be with me? You mean like in a relationship?'

'Yes.'

He frowned. 'I thought you wanted to kill me.'

He shrugged. 'Aya has her life and doesn't look back to the past despite her suffering. Why shouldn't I do the same? I won't kill you.'

'You're sure?'

Aya frowned. 'Look if you don't want to you can say so. I just told you I wouldn't kill you so you can just say it.'

'No! It isn't that. I would like…' He blushed. 'I would like to be with you. To try and see if we would…suit. I was just surprised.'

'Ok.' Hesitantly he went to Crawford and hugged him by the waist leaning his face against his neck. It took a lot of effort to trust him this way but he sighed in contentment when the other man hugged him back. 'I've never kissed anyone.'

'What?! I saw Yohji kiss you.'

He hid his face on his neck. 'And that was it. And that kiss didn't last long because I didn't want it.' He lifted a flaming face towards Crawford. 'Would you kiss me?'

He blinked and then smiled feeling warmth invade his body. He had never in his life held something as pure as Aya. 'With pleasure.'

He bent his head and kissed Aya lightly. For the first time on his life he was tender and gentle. When Aya opened his mouth he invaded him slowly, letting the other man get used to the feeling and then passion exploded between them. They hugged each other tightly while they battled their tongues in a taking no prisoners and accepting no quarter kind of kiss. When they drew back gasping for air Aya looked at him and smiled. 'I like your kisses.'

He grinned. 'I like yours too.' He hesitated. 'Would you like to meet the rest of the Schwarz? We've planned to meet for dinner in a month time.'

'What?! Are you crazy?'

'They're nice people. None of them as killed in years. Schuldig is…well I really don't know what he is doing; I only know that he's got lots of money. Nagi is currently in the university. Schuldig and me are paying it. And Farfarello…'

'You can't possibly tell me that that maniac has a normal life.'

He shrugged. 'He was cured. He no longer wants to hurt god…but I think he is starting to feel a little bit suicidal. He's a bodyguard and only takes on jobs with a high level of risk. I think he wants to die.'

'Hum…you're telling me that he's sane now?'

'Yeah.'

Aya nibbled the interior of his cheek and then shrugged. 'I don't care about that now. Let's go to my house.'

He grinned. 'As long as you don't forget the lube.'

He smirked at the other man. 'There's always my tongue.'

'God help me.'

Aya laughed and led the way to his house.

Ken cheered on his students. 'Come on guys! Put more effort into it!' He watched the boys play soccer with an avid expression. They were winning by one goal but he wanted more. 'Yes!'

He jumped around, hugging the other players celebrating their second goal.

Farfarello watched the man below him. Ken Hidaka. Ex-Weib and now soccer coach. He licked his lips. The boy looked good. He grinned maniacally making the people near him draw away from him. He realized that and sighed. No one ever approached him. People were just naturally scared of him. When he was crazy he never noticed it or cared about it but now that the madness was gone…he couldn't live alone anymore. He wanted to have someone near him. He sighed and looked down at the cheering man. He was jumping and shouting, constantly grinning. He was happiness personified. So unlike him. Farfarello wondered what would happen if he were to show himself to Ken. The boy would either have a heart attack or try to kill him. He lifted an eyebrow. It might not be a bad idea to meet him after all. He would just have to wait for an occasion when Ken was alone.

Ken was whistling on his way to his house feeling extremely happy. They had won and the boys were extremely happy, as were their parents. He entered his house and took off his shoes. He went to the living room and took off his jacket, t-shirt and his pants, staying only on his boxers. He fetched a beer and went back to the living room and dropped on the couch turning on the TV.

Farfarello licked his lips watching Ken from the window. Soundlessly he entered the house and stood leaning against the door to the living room.

'Hello Weib.' He grinned when Ken spitted the beer he had been drinking and got up facing him. 'Long time no see.'

Ken's eyes widened. 'Farfarello!'

His sole golden eye glittered. 'Nice to know you remember me.' He drew a knife from his boot. 'Don't you think it's time to hurt god?' He watched Ken's body shudder and smiled in a feral way. He was only clad in boxers and he could see every inch of golden skin. He was more muscled than he used to be but still slender. His eyes went lower. Gorgeous legs. He wandered briefly how they would feel wrapped around his waist. The little Weib was very beautiful. Almost perfect. And he still looked so young and innocent despite his previous life as an assassin. Now these kinds of thoughts were weird. It was almost three years now that he was sane and it was only in the first year that he had tried to find…someone. Male or female, he didn't care as long as he wasn't alone. No one had wanted him. Even when he searched for whores some of them refused him so he had just given up. And now he was attracted to this boy.

He licked his knife watching a tremor go through Ken's body. 'Shall we have fun boy?'

Ken frowned. He wasn't going to die as a coward. He was going to fight god damn it! He was Weib! 'You're only a year older than me so don't call me boy.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'So…you've decided to show some guts have you?'

Ken's frown deepened. Something wasn't right with Farfarello. 'You're different.'

'Am I?'

He nodded. 'Your eye! It doesn't have a mad glare like it used to.'

Farfarello smirked. 'Does that mean that you think I'm not mad anymore?'

'You're Schwartz. Mad or not you'll always be a monster.'

'Really?!' He took a few steps towards the other boy watching him square his shoulders expecting pain to come. 'What do you think a monster would do in this situation?'

He shrugged trying to look nonchalant. 'I'm not a monster so I have no idea.'

Farfarello's lips twitched. 'No you're not.' He racked the other man's body with his eye. 'No monster at all. You have the body of a fallen angel.'

Ken started to feel a blush forming. He was hitting on him! Unconsciously he took a step back while fascinated Farfarello watched his blush spread through his body, making his nipples almost red. Beautiful. He licked his lips and grinned advancing on him. 'What do you think? The Beauty and the Beast. We should fit quite well don't you think so?'

He had backed Ken against the wall and the boy turned panicked eyes on him. 'I don't like men!'

'Really?!' He pressed his knife to the boy's throat. 'I could test that theory you know?'

He leaned towards the other man their lips almost touching. He smirked when he saw the boy gulping and turned his back on him, flopping onto the couch and returning his knife to his sheath. Now that he had no weapon on sight Ken would attack him and kill him. He felt like smiling. Finally his loneliness was going to end.

Ken blinked confused eyes at the man sitting on his couch. Then he narrowed his eyes at him. Farfarello was just sitting there, weaponless and this was his chance. He approached the man sliding his arms around him, locking his neck in them preparing to kill him. He stopped a second before he did it. Farfarello was just waiting for his death with a smile on his lips. He hesitated loosening his grip on him. 'Why don't you fight?'

Farfarello turned his head towards him and Ken realized how close their faces were. He blushed while the other man smirked. 'Kill me and you'll know that you've taken another madman from this world.'

He frowned. 'You want to die?'

'I thought that was obvious. Well what are you waiting for?'

His grip loosened even more. 'I can't kill you just because you want to.'

Farfarello snarled and pulled Ken towards him twisting him around ending up stretched on top of him. 'If I tell you to kill me then you'll kill me!'

'Like hell!' He twisted beneath the other man trying to dislodge him. He gasped and blushed heavily when Farfarello landed securely between his thighs. 'Get off!'

He just smiled feeling an erection bloom inside his pants and pressed himself against the other boy. 'No.' He lowered his face until only a couple of inches separated their mouths. 'If you don't kill me I'll fuck you.'

Ken's eyes widened. 'You can't be serious. You're a man!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Are you telling me that you've never though of being with a man?' He watched a blush spread on Ken's cheeks and chuckled. 'How sweet you look. So you have thought about it.'

'But never on the receiving end!'

He pumped against him making Ken gasp and start to harden. 'You've got uke written all over your face.'

'Like hell!'

He smiled at his indignation and then sighed dropping his head to Ken's neck. 'I want to die Ken. I can't live this way anymore. You're an assassin. It would be just another kill.'

Ken shivered when he felt those lips on his neck, talking against it almost as if he was caressing him. 'You're not crazy anymore are you?'

'No they cured me. Wish I was though.'

'Why?!'

He lifted his head looking Ken in the eyes. 'How would you feel knowing that you've tortured people. Not just killed them but tortured them…and yourself too. I took out my own eye Ken. I remember it all…and now…I'm alone. I meet with the rest of the Schwartz sometimes but…I'm alone. Everyone is afraid to come near me. I've tried everything. I was friendly, helpful and…and…I never even tried to hurt anyone…but people always drew away from me afraid. As if my simple presence was frightening. I want to die Ken. Please grant me my wish.'

Ken blinked confused but his friendly nature couldn't help but respond to the other man's pain. 'I can't.' He felt the body above him stiffen and tentatively he wrapped his arms around Farfarello waist hugging him to his body. 'I'm sure you could make friends if you tried. There must be someone outside Schwarz that likes you.'

Farfarello shook his head rubbing his lips on the other man's neck. 'No one. I don't even…I mean…before when I was crazy I didn't feel the need but now…'

'What are you talking about?'

He grounded his erection into the other man's groin. 'Sex. If I ever had sex before I was crazy I can't remember and after they cured me no one wanted anything with me. I tried some whores but most ran away from me.' He shrugged. 'I guess I'm just too repulsive.'

'You're not repulsive!' Indignation was loud on his voice.

'Really?!' He lifted his head and looked down on the boy. 'Would you let me fuck you then?'

He blushed. 'I don't like guys.'

Farfarello lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 'I love a challenge.'

And he kissed Ken. He felt him jerk but he remained gentle and patient, kissing him sweetly and then lifted his head.

Ken opened dazed eyes and focused on Farfarello's smirking face. He blushed when he noticed his erection pressed against Farfarello's own. 'Kiss me again and don't you dare say anything about it.'

Gladly Farfarello descended on him again and this time he kissed him with passion. Ken opened his mouth and received Farfarello's tongue greedily, sucking on it with enthusiasm.

Farfarello kicked off his boots and with Ken's help he took off his shirt. They gasped as bare skin touched bare skin. Ken was desperately grinding his erection against that of Farfarello wanting release as nothing else on this world. 'Oh god…please do something! I'm going nuts!'

Farfarello smirked, taking off Ken's boxers and lifting his hips he unbuttoned his pants pushing them to his thighs. He frowned when he realized that they didn't have any kind of lube. He sucked two fingers and spitted on them and then began spreading the saliva on the tight opening. He slid one finger home and instantly Ken stiffened clasping his inner muscles around his fingers. 'Shush Ken. Just relax and it will be all right.'

'I…I've never…'

'I know.'

He began moving his finger inside the other man searching for his pleasure spot and when Ken screamed in pleasure he grinned wolfishly. He prepared the other man, making sure he had lots of saliva slicking him and that he was stretched ready for his entrance. Then he spitted on his hand and coated his own cock.

He looked deep into Ken's. 'Ken…can I?'

Ken blushed and nodded. 'Just…go slowly ok?'

Farfarello began entering, slowly and tenderly driving them both insane with pleasure. He started with little thrusts always careful to angle towards Ken's special spot.

Ken was seeing stars. He had never imagined that making love to a man could be like this. But then this wasn't exactly how he wanted it. Farfarello was being far too gentle with him. He opened his legs farther; one dropping to the ground while the other was thrown up on the back of the couch. He gripped Farfarello's buttocks and pulled him harder against him. The man above him gasped and he grinned. 'I'm not a fucking woman you know? I'm not fragile. I'm a man so treat me like one.'

He gasped trying to control his lust. 'I'll hurt you.'

Ken snarled pulling the other man's hips down while he lifted his. 'Just fuck me long and hard damnit! I can take it!'

'Oh gods…'

And Farfarello proceeded to obey him. He plunged into Ken in long hard thrusts always hitting his prostate. He imposed a rhythm that drove both of them crazy until they came shouting each other's names.

After a few minutes Farfarello tried to shift his weight but Ken gripped his buttocks tighter. 'Don't you dare getting up.'

'I'm heavy.'

'No you're not.' He blushed. 'You feel good inside of me.'

He smiled and snuggled against his neck, kissing it softly. Ken grinned mischievously and sucked two fingers leaving them dripping.

Farfarello lifted his head when he felt Ken's fingers probing him. 'What the hell?!' He looked at Ken who grinned back. Then a finger entered him. 'Ken!'

'Yes Farfie?'

'Just what do you think you're doing?! I'm not a uke. I don't like being…ahhh!'

Ken continued pressing Farfarello's prostate grinning like mad at his expression of pleasure. He joined another finger and began the stretching always hitting his prostate. He groaned when he felt the Irishman getting hard inside him again. He pressed both fingers to his prostate and grinned when Farfarello became completely hard inside him. 'Ready for more fun Farfie?'

He began thrusting inside Ken groaning and feeling the other man's fingers echoing his thrusts. 'You're going to pay for this.'

'Really?' He squeezed his inner muscles making the scarred man scream.

Farfarello panted. 'Oh gods…I'm seeing fireworks.'

Ken grinned feeling himself reach his own climax. He had never thought that he would reach an orgasm grinning like a fool but he did. His fingers continued to move inside Farfarello making the other man come.

After a few minutes Farfarello lifted his head with an irritated frown on his face. 'Can you stop moving those damn fingers?!'

Ken grinned and scrapped his prostate one more time making him groan. 'Sure. You had only to ask.' He hugged Farfie to his body. 'Can I be on top next time?'

'What?! I'm not a uke!' And then he realized what he asked really meant. Ken wanted this to continue. 'You want…to be with me?'

He shrugged. 'I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not interested in anyone either. You're alone, I'm alone so…'

'I see…you're sure?' He hesitated. 'I mean…I'm not…pleasant to look at.'

He blinked. 'I think you're gorgeous. If you had black hair you would look like a pirate.'

'A pirate hum? You have any fantasy regarding pirates?'

He blushed heavily. 'What makes you think that?'

He grinned. 'Tell me of this fantasy of yours.'

Ken hesitated but then he looked at that golden eye he began talking. 'I've dreamed that I was a guest on a ship when pirates boarded us. They captured all of us and found me particularly attractive.' He blushed when Farfie lifted an eyebrow. 'Don't you dare say anything. Anyway they would tie me to the mast and take off all my clothes, shredding them with knifes. They are about to take me when the captain of the pirates sees me and decides to make me only his.' He closed his eyes and smiled. 'I remember him perfectly. He is a little taller than me, slender with lean muscle. His hair is covered with a red bandana but I imagine it to be black. His eyes are golden and feral. He has pale lips perfect for kissing. He wears baggy pants that somehow cling to his thighs with a red sash holding them. His chest his bare, pale and full of scars just like his face. He is beautiful.'

Farfarello blinked. He couldn't believe it. Ken was describing him. Apart from the hair color and his eye patch Ken had just described him.

'He comes to me and looking at me he grins. He begins caressing me and makes me moan despite what my mind wants. He makes me beg to be filled by his cock. And then he is inside me and I'm seeing stars. Never have I felt a pleasure so great.' He opened his eyes and smiled at Farfarello.

He smiled back. _Someday Ken I'm going to make that fantasy come true_. 'What about the pleasure I gave you now? I thought that you liked it.'

'Wha…I loved it! I'm sorry I didn't mean…I've never felt anything like the pleasure you just gave me Farfarello.'

He grinned. 'I was only teasing you. I'm very conscious that you loved it. But you do realize that you are the uke on that fantasy of yours?'

He blushed heavily. 'So what? That was just one fantasy. I've got many more.' He glared at Farfarello. 'And I want top next time.'

Farfarello really wanted to be with him and would do whatever it took to stay with him. _I guess being the uke won't be that much a sacrifice if it means I get to be with him._ 'If you want it you can have me.'

He frowned. 'You will like it.'

'If you say so.'

Ken frowned and threw him to the floor, getting up in the process. Farfarello stayed on his back blinking up at him. 'Don't you dare move a muscle you hear me?'

Farfarello nodded and watched Ken going to another division of the house. He stayed on his back for several minutes and when he was about to give up Ken appeared. He noticed that the other man was clean of their lovemaking and he felt like growling. Then the man knelt beside him setting a bowl with water on the floor. Ken said nothing. He just pulled Farfarello's pants off and wetted a cloth. He blinked when Ken began cleaning his chest of his come. Then the younger man looked him in the eyes and began cleaning his cock and balls. His eyes widened when he also cleaned his entrance. He picked up the bowl and placed it on top of the table. He came back with a bottle.

Ken lifted an eyebrow when Farfarello blinked at him. 'Let's see if you're going to like this or not.'

Farfarello looked at the bottle and understood what Ken was about to do. He hesitated. 'I…even if I don't like it…you can do it.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I don't want to be alone anymore and…I'm willing to be uke to you if it means that you'll stay with me.'

'Oh Farfarello…it's not like that. If you really don't want it then I'm not even going to try to do it.'

'You want to don't you?'

He hesitated. 'Yes.'

'Then do it.'

Ken looked at him and felt a warm feeling spread inside him. 'I'll make sure you'll like it Farfie or we won't do this.' He placed a finger over his lips. 'Shush. I'm not into rape and if you don't like it then it would be rape.'

Ken began kissing Farfarello gently and softly as if he were calming him. He wanted this to work. His hands traveled like butterfly wings over his body skimming sensitive points. He could feel Farfarello's arousal and began kissing where his hands previously touched. He laved his nipples nipping them slightly, making the Irish man jerk and moan with pleasure. His hands continued skimming down his sides while he plunged his tongue inside Farfie's navel. His hands opened his legs and caressed his inner thighs making him shudder. Then he was licking his head and the other man was thrashing moaning in pleasure. He pulled his balls inside his mouth, sucking them gently. And then he descended some more. He licked his entrance making Farfarello jerk. 'What are you doing?!'

He grinned. 'Giving you pleasure.'

And he invaded him with his tongue, moaning deep in his throat making Farfarello began to leak. The man was close to coming. Ken sucked on him again while putting cream on his fingers and inserted one inside Farfarello. The man tensed and then moaned as he was sucked enthusiastically. Ken inserted two more fingers and stretched him scrapping his fingers on his prostate. He deemed Farfarello ready for him and coated himself on the cream. He laid his body flush with Farfarello's and looked him in the eyes when nudging his opening the man stiffened. 'Trust me.'

He nodded wrapping his arms around Ken's neck and his legs around his hips. 'Go ahead.'

And Ken slid home to the hilt easily. He gasped in wonder feeling a hot, tight sheath clasp him. 'You're heaven. Hot, tight…you are…wonderful.'

Farfarello blinked back tears that were threatening to spill from his eye. 'You…you feel good too.' And he realized it was true. He felt overly full but no pain. With the return of his sanity he was no longer immune to pain. He felt it like everyone else.

Ken smiled tenderly and began thrusting inside him. It tried to hit his prostate every time making him moan. Ken's thrusts began getting harder and faster and soon both were coming screaming in pleasure.

Ken fell on top of Farfarello his breathing harsh against the other man's neck.

Farfarello caressed his hair and rubbed his back, still feeling Ken deep inside him. He sighed in contentment. It had been good. Wonderful even. Especially because Ken had taken so much pleasure from it. He hesitated but he had to know. 'You will…stay with me?'

Ken lifted his head and grinned. 'It will be a pleasure Farfarello.' He kissed him softly on the lips. 'You're so sweet that I can't help but like you.'

His lips trembled. 'I…no one has ever said that to me.'

'What? That you were sweet?'

He blushed. 'That too. But I was referring to the fact that no one ever said that they liked me.'

Ken's eyes darkened. 'Things are going to be very different from now. I plan on saying it to you many times.'

Tears began pouring from his one eye. 'Thank you.'

'I'm the one who should say that. Thank you for coming to me Farfarello.'

'I'm sleepy.'

'Let's go to my room. I've got a big bed.'

He smiled. 'Do you have plans for it?'

Ken smiled back. 'Tomorrow maybe. Right now I just want to hold you close to me.'

They got up and Ken cleaned him and his body again. They climbed onto the bed and Ken pulled Farfie to him as if he was snuggling a teddy bear to his body.

'Good night Farfie.'

'Night Ken.'

Farfarello waited until Ken fell asleep and then murmured, 'I love you.' It felt good to say it. He had never said it before. They had just met but he did love the boy. He sighed feeling content and soon was sleeping, snuggling to Ken's neck.

Ken opened his eyes and smiled in the darkness.

Omi smiled down at the girl he was dancing with. She was a good dancer and he was enjoying himself quite a bit. Right then he felt a hand rub his butt. He frowned and turned his head to see who it was. The girl he was dancing with had her arms wrapped around his neck and the other couples were concentrating on each other. He felt the hand again this time lingering on him and no one was touching him! He felt it go to the front of his trousers to caress his cock. He gasped and thanked god that the music had just ended. 'I…I need to go to the bathroom.'

'Ok Omi. See you.'

He went out to the garden to a deserted area and sat on the bench that was there. He gasped again as the hand resumed its ministrations. Only now it was like four hands were caressing him. Two teased his nipples while the other two pumped his length and massaged his butt. He gasped aloud as he felt what seemed to be a finger going inside his body. 'Oh god…I'm going crazy.' He moaned opening his legs and lifted his hips to the rhythm of those mysterious hands.

Nagi had to stifle a laugh. This was fun. He had known that Omi was in the same university as he although he never expected the boy to be in this ball. Whatever people he asked about him they always told him that he was so shy that he rarely talked to anyone…although many people wanted to talk to him. Girls and boys alike. Omi had grown quite a bit and showed a promise of strong muscle while Nagi had remained small and slender. Omi also had this cute innocent quality about him that just called to jaded people. They either wanted to corrupt him or to be with the innocence that had been robbed from them. With his powers he rubbed his prostate making him scream in pleasure. Nagi lifted an eyebrow. He sure was sensitive. He decided to end the game.

'Having fun Omi?'

The boy immediately lifted his head and his eyes widened as looked at him. 'Nagi!'

'Yup.' He rubbed him harder making him moan. 'You really enjoy that don't you?'

Eyes glazed with passion turned on him. 'You bastard. You're responsible for this.'

'For making you moan like a whore?' He watched a strong blush spread itself on his cheeks. 'Sure am.'

'Stop it…ahhh…don't do that.'

He smirked. 'Do what?' He pressed Omi's prostate harder and pumped him faster. 'If you don't tell me what you want me to stop I can't stop it now can I?' He watched Omi gasping and falling on his back on the bench, his hips going up and down following his movements. The boy was wanton.

'Oh…please…ahhh…more…'

Nagi approached him and looked down at Omi. 'What? I didn't hear that.'

Omi growled and got up, pulling Nagi tight against his chest. 'Fuck me now.' He placed the younger boy on his back on the bench and opened his trousers drawing out a weeping erection. 'You're having fun as well.'

'Shut up. Now get off me.'

Omi just loosened his own trousers and placed himself on top of his cock. He sucked two fingers and pushed them inside himself. Nagi felt like growling while he watched Omi preparing himself. Then Omi spit on his hand and spread it on his cock leaving it dripping in spit and he began descending on him.

'Hum oh yes!'

Nagi screamed as white-hot heat enveloped him making him see white dots in front of his eyes. Omi was fucking himself on him! And enjoying it! The boy had both hands on his chest and was riding him hard the way you ride a horse. Nagi lifted his hands to grab his hips but Omi snarled at him. 'Don't you dare touch me.' Nagi stopped looking at that angel face transformed in a demon. The boy continued to ride him, squeezing his inner muscles tight making him scream in ecstasy. Omi grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped it around his length. And then both were coming screaming and moaning.

Omi just looked him in the eyes and got up cleaning his butt with the already soiled cloth. When he thought himself properly cleaned he threw away the handkerchief and adjusted his clothes. 'That was nice.' He looked at Nagi and smirked. 'Well…I guess Yohji was right. It's very enjoyable to fuck a virgin.'

'What?! Why the hell do you think I'm a virgin? And I'm the one who fucked you!'

'No you're not. You might have had your cock up my ass but I was the one who did the fucking. I like it up the ass.' He smirked at Nagi's shocked look. 'What? Thought I was a virgin like you? People always think that because of my angelic face.' He threw him a nasty smile. 'I do look like an angel don't I?'

He adjusted his clothes again making certain that they weren't soiled. Then he turned towards Nagi who was still in the same position. He had a shocked look on his face and his pants were open with his soft cock out glistering with seed. 'It was fun Nagi. I've got to go back to the party. There's a girl I plan to fuck tonight.'

He blinked. 'I thought you only liked men. You said yourself that you liked it up the ass.'

He shrugged. 'With men yes but I like fucking girls too. They're so wet and hot. Hum hum they're delicious.'

Nagi began getting up and trying to arrange himself. He didn't know why but he felt dirty. 'You're like a cheap whore. You just fuck everything that comes your way.'

'You mean like you?'

Nagi turned his head away and with trembling hands he tried to button himself up. When the shakes increased he gave out a low sob and tears began glistering in his eyes.

Omi sighed. Damn! But the boy really was a virgin. He had been joking about it but now he knew that he had got it right. And he had hurt him. Through his computer he had followed how the ex-Schwartz were doing and he knew they were now normal people. Farfarello had been cured and was now a bodyguard; Crawford was a businessman; Schuldig made a fortune for himself in the stock market, which he thought, was due to his powers; and Nagi…the boy had entered university. They weren't criminals anymore and he was hurting him. Damn!

Nagi felt gentle hands pushing his away and buttoning him up. He lifted his face towards Omi and saw compassion in those clear eyes.

'I'm sorry. I was being unnecessarily cruel.' He finished composing Nagi and helped him to his feet. 'I didn't want to hurt you like that.'

'You didn't. I'm fine.'

'Shush.' He pulled a surprised Nagi to him and hugged him close fitting the boy's body to his. 'You're not fine. I shouldn't…a person's first time shouldn't be like this. It came as a shock to you. And what I said afterwards…I'm sorry.'

Hesitantly Nagi wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him hard hiding his face on Omi's neck while he cried. 'It just made me feel dirty after you said that…I don't know why but it did.'

Omi felt the tears wetting his neck and sighed. 'I supposed you're right.' He caressed his hair soothingly. 'Wanna go to my room?' He felt Nagi stiffen and rushed on. 'Just to talk. I think you've had enough of _that_ for tonight.'

Nagi lifted his head and crooked an eyebrow at him. 'I thought men never got enough of _that_.'

He blushed. 'It was your first time so I think that it was more than enough. So…do you want to come to my room?'

'What about your roommate?'

'I don't have any. I kind of forged the campus records.'

He smiled. 'Me too.'

He grinned. 'Two of a kind hum? Well do you want to come to my room?'

Nagi blushed but then he nodded. 'All right. But what about the party?'

He shrugged. 'I'm sure Beth can find someone else to satisfy her tonight.'

He eyes widened. 'Then you were serious about fucking a girl?'

Omi hesitated. 'Yes. I have a very active sex life.' He watched Nagi blinking owlishly at him and smiled. 'It's my face isn't it? I look like an angel and behave like a devil.'

'Yes that's probably it.'

He grinned mischievously. 'So…do you still want to come with me to my room? Do you trust your chastity to me?'

He scowled. 'You've taken my so called chastity a minute ago.'

'Yes I did. And it was wonderful.' He grabbed his hand and pulled him. 'Let's go. We can talk in peace there. I'm curious about what happened to you Schwartz. I want to know how you managed to cure Farfarello.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'How do you know that?'

He grinned. 'Are you telling me that you don't know what happened to us Weib?'

Nagi blushed. 'Got it.' Blushing harder he began walking beside him still holding hands. 'Don't you think it's better if you let go of my hand? People will notice.'

He shrugged. 'I don't care. Besides I'm an angel. No one will suspect deviant behavior from me.'

He frowned. 'What about me?'

Omi grinned. 'They'll think you're the one corrupting me.'

He scowled. 'Nice. Everyone is going to want to kill me.'

He laughed and led him to his room.

Omi indicated his bed for Nagi to sit down which he did although he was tremendously nervous. He looked uncertainly at Omi, while the other boy picked up a chair hand twisting it around sat in it with his arms crossed on top of its back. Nagi gulped. The man could have done without sitting with his legs opened like that!

'So…tell me what you've been doing Nagi.'

He bit his lower lip. 'Nothing special. I used to live with Crawford until I entered university. He is paying it for me until I graduate.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Aren't the rest of the Weib doing the same for you?'

He shook his head and smiled. 'No…I've been taking care of myself since we separated.' He sighed. 'Haven't seen them in three years. Sure miss them.'

'Why aren't you seeing them?'

He shrugged. 'They just wanted to forget that period of their lives. I didn't like living as an assassin but I do like them. They taught me so many things.' He smirked. 'Most especially Yohji. That guy is a runt.'

Nagi frowned. 'He was your first?'

He laughed. 'No! If Yohji ever thought about guys it would have been Aya. He sure looked at him a lot. He never tried anything with me. They all considered me a kid so…'

'Yeah I know what you mean.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Well you are two years younger than me.'

'So what?!'

'So…you're really a kid.'

'Like hell! You seemed to have enjoyed having my cock up your ass just a minute ago!'

Omi smirked. 'Yes I did. You're willing to talk about that hum?'

He blushed heavily. 'I…I didn't mean…'

'Embarrassed?'

Nagi huffed. 'Who wouldn't?'

He shrugged. 'I'm not. But then I'm used to one night stands.'

Nagi felt deflated. 'That was a one night stand?'

Omi grinned. 'Why? Do you want more?'

'I…no. I'm not a toy for you to play with and then when you're bored with it you'd just throw it away.'

He frowned. 'I wouldn't do that.'

'Oh really? If you had fucked the girl you mentioned earlier what would have happened afterwards?'

'Each would go its separate way.'

'Exactly.'

'Hei! They accept it. They are used to dates like those. That's what they want!'

'Have you ever asked them?'

Omi opened his mouth and then closed it again. 'No…I just assumed…'

'Right. You assumed.' He sighed. 'I bet Schuldig could tell you a thing or two of what they think of you.'

He looked him in the eyes. 'You think I've hurt them?'

He shrugged. 'Probably. No one likes to be treated like a whore.'

'I'm sorry. I hurt you too didn't I?'

'No big deal.'

Omi hesitated. 'What do you want to make it better?'

Nagi eyes shot sparks. 'If you're offering to give me some kind of gift like a kept woman I'll kill you.'

He blinked and blushed. 'It's not with that kind of intention. I'm willing to give you anything…within reasonable limits. But almost everything you want I'm willing to give.'

He narrowed his eyes at him. 'Fine. I wanna fuck you again. And again. And again.'

He gulped. 'What?!'

Nagi smirked nastily. 'You said anything within reasonable limits. This is reasonable. I wanna fuck you for as long as I wish it…and you're not seeing anyone while I'm fucking you. When I get bored with you then you'll be able to date or fuck anyone you wish, but until then you're mine.'

'Kind of possessive aren't you?'

'Very. Your ass and cock are mine until I say you're free.'

Omi cocked his head to the side. 'How long will this last?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know. Like I said before, until I get bored with you.'

'Like hell! That could take months or even years!'

'Cocky little bastard aren't you?'

Omi narrowed his eyes at him. 'I'll give you a week. Not a day more.'

He hesitated. 'Fine. It starts tomorrow.'

He nodded. 'Fine. Tomorrow. You can go now. I better go get Beth after all. Being a whole week with just one person…damn!' He saw the hurt look on the other boy's eyes but pretended not to see it. 'Well…you can go now.'

'Sure…see you tomorrow.'

Omi watched Nagi get out of his room and threw himself on his bed, stomach up. A slow smirked appeared on his lips. Nagi wanted him. Badly. And Omi himself was going to have that beautiful boy all to himself for a full week. Hum Hum. What a nice prospective.

Nagi slammed shut his room door. Damned whore! Omi was just like a rutting animal fucking everything that came his way. He took off all his clothes until he was only in boxers. He threw himself on his bed and pulled the sheets up. He smirked looking at the ceiling. But he was going to have exclusive rights to that gorgeous body for a whole week. And he planned to use it well.

Omi felt an invisible pull and obeyed it. Nagi was leaning again a wall hidden from view and was smirking at him. 'Good morning Omi. How was the rest of your night?'

He smirked. 'Hot, sweaty and messy. Why?'

He narrowed his eyes at him as a hot wave of jealousy invaded him. 'Lean against the wall.'

'Why?'

'I'm gonna fuck you.'

Omi blinked. Nagi was serious. 'Hum…Nagi…people will see us. We won't even be able to make a sound or they'll hear us.'

'That's too bad isn't it? If anyone does see us, let's give them a good show shall we?'

Omi narrowed his eyes at him. _Wants to embarrass me does he? Very well._ He smirked. 'All right.' He turned towards the wall and loosened his pants pushing them to his thighs. Then he leaned against the wall thrusting out his butt and opening his legs showing himself to his view. 'I'm ready.'

Nagi gulped and looked around him. He had never thought that Omi would do it. Any time now someone could come up and see them. But now his cock was so hard that he was hurting. He took a small tube from his pocket and put some lube on his fingers. He hesitated but since Omi was behaving like a whore he shrugged. He shoved two fingers slick with lube inside him and began the stretching.

Omi tried not to flinch. His body remained relaxed as Nagi prepared him and then he felt the other boy nudging his opening. He wanted this to end as quickly as possible. He thrust his butt into Nagi's groin impaling himself on the other boy's cock drawing a strangled gasp from him.

This had to end as soon as possible. He wasn't hard. He didn't like situations like this one. Yesterday on the garden was the first in a long time. He liked to seduce and be seduced. He liked to make love privately. Not that they were making love. He sighed lowly and began to move in time to Nagi's thrusts. The boy bitted his shoulder in order not to scream and his thrusts turned harder and faster until he came biting hard on his shoulder. Omi was certain that there would be a mark even though the other boy had bitted through his clothes.

He straightened and drew away from Nagi. Only when his clothes were in place did he turn towards the other boy who was now also composed. 'It was fun Nagi.' He smirked at him. 'Call me when you have need of me again.'

Nagi watched him go feeling dirty. He knew that Omi hadn't even been hard when he entered him and yet he had continued until he came. It was almost like rape. The only difference was that Omi had given his permission but Nagi knew that he didn't want it. He saw it in his eyes. He felt bile coming to his mouth and next thing he knew he was vomiting his breakfast.

Nagi avoided Omi for the next two days. But covertly he watched the boy. Right now he was laughing with another boy his age. They were apart from the people and only Nagi could see the stranger caressing Omi's butt…while the boy grinned. He saw red. Omi was supposed to be his for a full week! He watched the boy pull Omi with him and followed them. It took caution and time but when he found them he stopped in his tracks forgetting about being discreet. The other boy was leaning against the wall while Omi was on his knees sucking him off. Just before the boy came he let go of his cock and pumped him receiving his seed with a handkerchief.

'Now it's my turn.'

Omi smiled and got up. 'Later. I'll come to you. Here is not a good place.'

The boy nodded and left him. Then Omi turned towards him. 'Aren't you bored? You've been following me for every waking second.'

He gritted his teeth. 'You're mine. You were supposed to be mine for a whole week.'

He shrugged. 'Not exactly. The deal was that my cock and my ass were yours for this week. Not my mouth or hands.'

Nagi growled. 'You're nothing more than a cheap whore! How can you…how can you do that with strangers?'

Omi smirked. 'I enjoy giving blowjobs…as long as I know that the person is clean.'

Nagi looked him up and down. His face expressed disgust. 'You can keep the rest of the week to yourself. I'm not interested anymore. You're free from our deal.'

He blinked and then smiled. 'Oh does that mean that my ass and cock are mine again?'

'Yes! For whatever good it does you. So many people have had both isn't that right?'

Then he turned and left. He didn't want to see Omi again. Ever. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking that he had fucked something as filthy as him. It was worse than being a whore. Those did it for the money while he…Nagi didn't know why he did it.

Omi watch him leave and frowned. Strangely he felt dirty. He had never felt that way after doing what he just did. He liked the control it gave him by fucking other people. He was always in control. But the look on Nagi's eyes…he shivered and swiped a hand through his mouth. He had to wash his teeth.

It was late at night and Omi was going to his room when he heard some shouting. He ran quickly towards the sound and saw a guy being thrown against a wall. Nagi. He watched Nagi fend off five guys and then one of them punched him and he toppled over. Then two of them grabbed him but he threw them away. He was punched again, several times until he was immobile and incapable of defending himself.

'You lousy freak! How did you do that?'

'Go to hell.'

He was punched again and the older boy smirked at him. 'Let's have some fun now, shall we?'

The others grinned and began ripping off his clothes, leaving them in shreds on his body but with uncovered important parts. Omi blanched guessing what they were planning to do. Then, while one pressed a knife against Nagi's neck, another drew out his cock and shoved it inside his mouth.

The punk grinned. 'Suck it good and well.'

Omi didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted Nagi to suffer because of the way he had talked to him and the things he had said but another part…he just wanted to help the boy. Apart from Omi, Nagi had been untouched. He saw tears gather in his eyes and streaking down his face and next thing he knew he was punching the other boys to the ground. He snatched the knife and slid that boy's throat. The other remaining four met the same end. He hated rapists. Despised them with a vengeance.

After he had killed them all he went to Nagi who was on the ground vomiting violently. Gently he held a hand to his forehead while the other hugged him by the waist. After the younger boy was finished he pulled him to his body and hugged him tight. 'Are you feeling better?'

Nagi hugged him tight sobbing against his chest. 'They…they putted it inside my mouth…I feel so…'

'Shush. It will be all right.' He looked around him to see the bodies of the boys. He held the bloody knife and was certain that there would be no proof against him. 'Did you touch anything?'

'No. I only used my powers.'

He nodded and then got up holding him, cradling Nagi to his chest. 'Let's get out of here.'

Omi opened the door to his room and placed Nagi on his bed. He took off the boy's shoes and sat on the bed caressing his hair. 'Want to take a bath and brush your teeth?'

Nagi opened pain filled eyes and nodded. 'Please. I would like that very much.'

'Very well. I'm going to prepare it.'

'I prefer a shower.'

'Oh…ok.' He got up and hesitated. 'Need help?'

He smiled wanly and also got up. 'I'm fine. Besides, I don't think I can deal with you seeing me naked.'

He nodded. 'I understand.' He told him where were clean towels and a new toothbrush. 'Don't take long or I'm going to get you.'

'Don't be pushy.'

He huffed. 'I'm just worried. Don't take long all right?'

Nagi hesitated and then nodded. 'Very well. I'll be back in ten minutes.'

Omi was dressed only in boxers when Nagi opened the bathroom door and came into the room. He blushed. 'I hope you don't mind me wearing your robe.' He looked up at him and seeing Omi only in boxers made him blush harder. 'I…what are we going to do now?'

'Sleep.' He hesitated. 'Do you have anything beneath that robe?'

'Hum…no.'

'I'll lend you some boxers.'

He nodded. 'Thanks.' After Omi had handed a pair to him he pulled them on without taking off the robe first. 'What now?'

'We sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway so we can sleep until later.'

He blushed. 'Hum…where will I sleep?'

Omi blinked and smiled gently. 'In my bed…with me.'

'No!'

'It's ok Nagi. I won't…nothing will happen. We'll just sleep.'

He looked up at him uncertainly. 'Promise.'

'I swear it on my life. I won't do anything that you don't want.'

He hesitated and then nodded. Omi opened the bed and got inside it, waiting for Nagi to join him. The other boy was about to but he stopped him. 'Take off the robe first.'

'I…prefer to keep it on.'

'Nagi…you know as well as I that you won't be able to sleep with that. It's damned uncomfortable.'

He looked uncertainly at him but then did as he told. He placed the robe on a chair and then climbed on the bed with him staying as far from his body as he could.

Omi sighed and pulled him to his body. 'Relax.' He felt the body stiffen more. 'I won't do anything. Let's just sleep.' He spooned him making Nagi even more nervous and made him use his arm as a pillow. 'Hum…this feels good. Good night Nagi. Sleep well.'

Nagi just stayed stiff until he was certain that Omi was asleep. Then he gave in to temptation and snuggled closer to him. He sighed and fell in a dreamless sleep.

Slowly Nagi opened his eyes and last night's memories invaded him. He was still in the same position as the one he had fell asleep and he turned his face towards Omi. The other boy was still sleeping. He truly looked like an angel. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. Right then Omi snapped open his eyes. With a smile he greeted Nagi. 'Slept well?'

He blushed. 'Hum…yes thank you.'

Omi frowned and then growled pulling his arm from underneath Nagi's head. 'Oh it hurts!'

'What hurts? Are you ok?'

'My arm! It's asleep! Au au au!!!'

Nagi's lips twitched and then he was laughing.

Omi snarled at him. 'What the hell are you laughing at?'

'You! It's your fault you ended up like that you know?'

Omi just launched himself at him and proceeded to tickle him. 'What were you saying?'

'Stop!' Nagi's stomach was hurting with too much laughing.

'Beg me to stop.'

'Please!'

'Ok.' Omi stopped immediately and grinned down at him. 'I've won.'

'If I had used my powers you wouldn't have.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Really?! Do you think so?'

Nagi frowned at him and sent ghost fingers up and down Omi's ribs. He blinked when the other boy didn't react.

He smirked. 'I don't have tickles.'

'That's not fair!'

Before he could answer he felt those ghostly fingers turn sensual, massaging his muscles going down to his butt. 'Stop Nagi. Don't start something you can't finish.'

Nagi halted and then shrugged to himself. He wanted to take the feel of those other boy's hands from his mind. Omi was perfect for it. As long as he didn't open his mouth and made him feel dirty again. 'You're mine for four more days.'

'Nope. Yesterday you said that my body was mine again.'

He sat on the bed and started trembling. 'Please…I just need to touch something that's not filthy like them.'

He sighed. 'But you were right about me Nagi. I am filth. I do behave like a cheap whore.'

Nagi glared at him. 'As long as you don't open your mouth it is fine.' He sighed. 'I really need to touch you.'

He hesitated. 'Touch me how?'

He shrugged. 'I'll think about it as I go on.'

'You won't try to hurt me?'

Nagi frowned. 'Why should I hurt you?'

'Well…those guys hurt you so…you might feel like hurting me.'

'That's stupid. So…can I touch you or not?'

Omi looked him in the eyes and sighing fell on his back on the bed. 'Be my guest.'

'And you'll keep your mouth shut. I don't want you to say anything later that might make me regret this.'

'All right.'

'Now take off your boxers and push the covers down. I want to see your body.'

'What?! But…'

'No talking.'

Omi huffed and obeyed him. Nagi looked at the other boy's body and licked his lips. He was really gorgeous. Slender with small taunt muscles…and gorgeous legs. He was more "gifted" than him in a certain area but since Nagi still had a bit of growing up to do he was sure that he would reach Omi's length.

Omi sucked in his breath when he felt Nagi's power on him. Those invisible hands began caressing his body touching all his sensitive points making ache and turn hard. He gasped as he was invaded by Nagi's power and stretched. And then he was screaming when he pressed his prostate and his hips began straining and bucking. 'Oh please… this is torture.'

'Is it?'

Nagi wanted to be inside him. His body provoking that reaction on Omi not his power. It felt impersonal somehow. 'Lube?'

'Night…nightstand.'

Nagi took it out and put some on his fingers. With his power he stretched Omi's walls and his two fingers entered him easily, spreading the lube inside the other boy. He did the same on his cock and laid down on top of Omi, his cock nudging his opening. He canceled his power and waited for Omi to come down from the clouds. He smiled tenderly when dazed eyes opened to look at him. 'Can I?'

'Oh…please…' He moaned lifting his hips. 'I'm burning up.'

'So am I.'

And gently he entered Omi. Inch by tender inch he filled him until he was sheathed to the hilt. He stayed still gasping against Omi's neck trying to control his body's urges. Tentatively he began to move until he realized that Omi had gone stiff and quiet beneath him. 'Omi? What's wrong?'

'I…I don't like not being in control.'

Nagi took a deep breath but his body couldn't stop shaking with the pleasure he was feeling. He needed to move! 'Please Omi…I need…' He gave a small thrust. 'Oh gods…I don't know how long I can take this.'

Omi watched those dark blue eyes so full of passion. Nagi's body was trembling with the effort to hold still until Omi made his decision. He took a deep breath and wrapped his legs around the other boy's slim hips. 'Do it.'

He greeted his teeth. 'You're sure?'

'Just do it damn it!' And then Omi couldn't breathe anymore. Nagi began thrusting inside him, in long hard thrusts always hitting his prostate making him scream in ecstasy. He fisted his cock and began pumping it in time to Nagi's thrusts and soon he was coming, squeezing Nagi's length in a heavenly grip making him come as well. Unable to sustain his own weight, Nagi fell on top of Omi, breathing harshly on his ear trying to calm his heart.

Before Omi could open his mouth Nagi lifted his head and frowned at him. 'Don't you dare say anything to ruin this mood.'

Omi's lips twitched. 'I wasn't. I just wanted to say that you feel good inside of me.'

He blinked. 'Oh…you too.' He blushed. 'Not that I have much experience but…you feel so good.'

He smiled tenderly and lifted his hand cradling one of Nagi's cheeks in it. 'Thank you.' He pulled the other boy's face towards his and kissed him. He was gentle and kind like he should have been in the first time. He felt Nagi's cock hardening inside him again and grinned against his mouth. 'I guess you like my kiss.'

'It's wonderful…just like you.'

Omi blinked and turned serious. 'No…I'm not wonderful. I shouldn't have said or treated you the way I did.'

'It's all right.'

'No it's not. You're a sweet boy Nagi. I'm a beast to have hurt you like that.'

'I am not a boy!' He gave a small but accurate thrust against Omi's prostate making him moan. 'How can you say I'm a boy when I'm inside you?'

'You're right. I shouldn't call you a boy just because of your age. Both of us grew up early. We were never boys.'

'Omi…'

He just rotated his hips. 'Make love to me again Nagi. I want your sweet loving.'

Nagi blinked back tears and proceeded to do as Omi asked.

After two hours they were on their back side by side on Omi's bed.

Nagi turned his head to look at Omi. 'So…what now?'

He blushed. 'Well…you still have your four days if you want.'

He frowned. 'I want more than that.'

Omi blinked and looked at him. 'How many?'

'Not a question of how many. I want to have a relationship with you.'

'You do? But…I'm a cheap whore. You said it yourself. Why should you want me?'

He greeted his teeth. 'You don't have to remind me of your…experience. But I want to have a relationship with you. And I'm sorry for calling you a whore. You're not.'

Omi's lips twitched. 'It's all right.'

'Thank you for forgiving me.' He frowned. 'Another thing. Every single part of your body is mine you got that? Complete faithfulness.'

He lifted and eyebrow. 'I see. Then I demand the same thing.'

'That was kind of given.'

He smiled rakishly. 'There are some advantages to my…experience.'

Nagi's eyes shot sparks of fire. 'I don't see any.'

Good gods the boy was jealous! He smiled sweetly. 'Just think of what I'll be able to show you.'

He blushed a bright red. 'Oh…you mean more than what you've already shown me?'

'Oh…much more Nagi.'

'God help me.'

He laughed. 'I'm sure he will Nagi. But by the time I'm finished you won't call anyone but me.'

Nagi gulped. 'Then you're mine?'

'I'm yours. And you're mine.'

He nodded. 'I'm yours.'

Omi smiled and pulled the other boy's body close to his, hugging him tight.

Aya sighed. 'I can't believe you talked me into this.'

'It's just a dinner Ran.'

He glared at Crawford. 'It's not just a dinner. The rest of the Schwarz will be there. They'll make mince meat out of me and you'll loose your godlike lover.'

'Godlike hum?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You deny it? Last night you were screaming god Ran god Ran! Not bad being called a god.'

Crawford turned a deep shade of red. 'Stop that. You're embarrassing me.'

They turned the corner and saw the rest of the Schwarz and the Weib waiting for them.

Yohji blinked at them and then grinned. 'Hot damn! They're a couple too.'

Schuldig smirked. 'Told you so.'

Crawford gaped at them. 'You are couple?!'

Yohji nodded. 'Me and Schuldig are one; Ken and Farfarello are another and Omi and Nagi are too.'

Aya sweatdropped. 'Jesus! Ken is dating Farfarello?!'

Ken frowned. 'He's cured.' He smiled at the Irishman hugging him to his body. 'He's rather sweet actually.' Then his voice dropped and turned husky. 'He's a great pirate.'

Yohji blinked. 'Pirate?'

Farfarello grinned maniacally. 'A fantasy of his.'

Ken smirked at them. 'I've been satisfying a lot of fantasies lately.' He grinned when all of their chins banged the ground. 'Farfie is a wonderful lover.'

Ran smirked at him. 'Well I bet Brad is better.'

Yohji shook his head. 'Nope, Schu is.'

Omi coughed lightly. 'I think you're all mistaken. Nagi is the best. Can't you imagine what he is capable of doing with his telekinesis?'

Six pair of eyes turned towards Nagi and he blushed. 'Well…I was just following Omi's lead. He's had lots of experience on that field.'

Ran frowned. 'What do you mean, lots of experience? He was an innocent.'

'Oh no he wasn't. I was the one who hadn't even been kissed…well that's not accurate. I did date…never mind. But I was a virgin. He wasn't and he took all three of them.'

'Three of them?'

Nagi grinned at them. 'Mouth, cock and ass. Which ones were you thinking?'

Ran groaned. 'I'm not ready to imagine Omi having an active sex life.'

Schuldig grinned at him. 'We're the ones not ready with you having a sex life. I used to say that you were sexless.'

Ran smirked at him. 'Yes well, Brad can put you to rights about that.'

Schu probed Aya's mind and gasped. 'Jesus Mary and Joseph!' He looked at Yohji and frowned. 'You guys learned everything in the same school didn't you?'

Yohji and Ran grinned at each other and looked at him innocently. 'Whatever do you mean?'

Crawford and Schuldig looked at each other. 'Did Yohji do the same things to you that Ran did to me?'

'Yup.'

Then they grinned at each other. 'Great lovers aren't they?'

Schuldig looked tenderly at Yohji. 'The best.' He went to the other man and hugged him.

Yohji immediately hugged him back letting the red snuggle against him. 'I love you Schu.'

'Same here Sin.'

A couple bent the corner to the restaurant and found four couples, all men, kissing and hugging, shouting "I love you!" at the top of their lungs.

Crawford surrounded Aya's waist and lifted him up, spinning him around making him laugh. Yohji echoed him by lifting Schuldig, Farfarello by lifting Ken and Omi by lifting Nagi.

Life was good.

THE END

29**/29**


End file.
